I Just Might Fancy You
by VampireHybridFangs
Summary: Own nothing. Picks up from 4x12. Caroline might just realize something that Klaus never thought was possible. Could the beauty really be falling for the Beast?
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline:**

Klaus. That one name that has been haunting me for weeks. For some reason I cant get him out of my head. I had to get out of town for a while. Him being sweet and caring wasn't helping any. I am supposed to love Tyler. No, I do love Tyler. I have too. My thoughts were stopped when my phone starting buzzing. _Tyler calling…_ I sighed, but clicked the accept and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I said, forcing a smile in place.

"Caroline! Where are you?" he asked.

"I got out of town for a while. Needed a break." I said.

"Care, you've missed a lot. Kol tried to get Damon to kill Jeremy and Elena suggested he kill Kol and—"

"Wait, Tyler, slow down. You were there for all this?" I asked.

"No. Stefan and Rebekah told me! They killed Kol and trapped Klaus all in one night!" he sounded excited. I froze. Klaus.

"They have Klaus trapped?" I asked, shocked.

"He knew what they were planning, but couldn't get in the house." Tyler exclaimed. "But when are you coming back, Care?" he decided to ask.

"I'll be back soon. Promise." I said, trying to act happy. We said our goodbyes and I just continued to sit there, staring at my phone. I suddenly got up, grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door.

**Klaus:**

Dead. My little brother is dead. I can't believe it. I sat there, staring at his body on the kitchen floor. I sighed and pushed back the tears. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Elijah's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Elijah…got some bad news for you, brother." He said. "Kol got himself into a predicament… got himself killed in the process." There was a long pause between them.

"I'm guessing the Salvatores had something to do with this?" He asked calmly.

"Actually, no. It was the Giberts. Seems little, sweet Elena gave Jeremy the idea to stake an Original. They chose Kol." He said harshly. "Also they have managed to trap me in their house. The witch switched sides again."

"I'll be there soon, Niklaus. Don't do anything rash." He said as he hung up.

"No promises." He scoffed. Suddenly he heard a nose outside. He turned towards the door just as it opened. Caroline…

**Caroline:**

I open the door and see him sitting on the floor, now looking at me. I gave a half smile and shut the door behind me. I walked in slowly over to the couch. He eyed me the whole time. His eyes were red like he had been crying. I walked over to the couch that he was leaning against and sat down. He looked up at me with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry they did this." I whispered. He looked down the floor and nodded.

"Your friends succeeded. They got to me. They made me hurt. I guess a congratulations are in order." He replied bitterly. I moved down to the floor beside him. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"She was saving her brother…" I tried sticking up for my best friend, but I knew this wasn't how to do it.

"And she shouldn't be surprised when I get revenge for mine." He replied, looking at me with a fire behind his eyes. I nodded.

"No, she shouldn't." I whispered.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he closed his eyes, trying to keep from looking at his brothers body.

"Just thought I would stop by." She said casually.

"Thought you would stop by and give pity to the broke hybrid? I'm not like your idiot boyfriend, Tyler. I don't need someone to comfort every move." He replied. She glared at him.

"I don't believe you. I think you need comfort. But I also think you are too guarded to let anyone do so." She replied. He scoffed.

"Me keeping myself guarded is what keeps me from hurting."

"Yet, look at what happened. Your hurt. Guarding yourself isn't going to help anything, Klaus."

"And letting yourself be unguarded could be one of the biggest mistakes of your life." He replied. "I've been the weak human. I've been used, I've been hurt more times that you can imagine. My family is the only ones that have been through the same! I don't possibly expect you to understand that." he said, tears were staring to gather in his eyes. I slowly turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He gave I, laying his head on my shoulder, crying. I started rubbing his shoulders, comfortingly. Brushing my fingers through his hair.

"Shh. You're going to be okay, Klaus." I whispered. He choked on a sob. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered back.

"Maybe I fancy the man that shows me he still has his humanity…" not realizing what I was saying until it was out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_So thanks for reading! I got some Reviews asking for me to continue, so I would love too! Glad you guys liked it! When I wrote it, I felt like it wasn't good, but I posted it anyway! Okay! Anyway! Thanks! :D_

_P.S. You can follow me on twitter Vampire_Hybrid2_

_-VampireHybridFangs ;)_

* * *

**Caroline:**

Later that night, I woke up on the couch. Confused at how I got there, I looked around for Klaus. He was asleep in the arm chair across from me. I smiled. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I quickly tried to get it out before it woke Klaus. I sighed when I saw the message. '_Klaus is trapped in my living room! Where have you gone! Haven't seen you in two days! –Elena' _

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some paper and a pen. After that I went to the closet and grabbed a blanket. I walked back into the living room, placing the blanket over Klaus, along with the paper. I walked to the door, looking back once more to see Klaus shift in his sleep, and walked out, smiling to myself all the way to my car.

**Klaus:**

I woke up to the sun coming through the windows, shining right in my face. Groaning, I looked down and noticed the blanket. I looked around for Caroline, but couldn't see her anywhere. Sighing, I got up from the chair and a note fell to the floor. Curious as to what it was, I reached down and grabbed it. '_Thanks for letting me see that side of you. –Caroline' _

He smiled, wanting to go see her, but remembered he was trapped here. He sat back in chair, wanting to kill the doppleganger even more now.

**Caroline:**

I walked into the grill, hoping to find Elena or Bonnie somewhere. I spotted Elena at the bar with Damon. I walked up smiling a forced smiled.

"Caroline!" Elena said happily. "Where have you been?" she asked. Damon turned around and smirked.

"Just got out of town for a couple days." I answered. She nodded.

"So much has happen—" I cut her off.

"You need to get Bonnie to let Klaus out." I said. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He hasn't had blood in almost 24 hours. The more you make him angry, the more he is going to make his revenge painful." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know how long its been since he fed? Did you stop by and check on him, Care?!" she exclaimed. I groaned.

"Yes, I did." I said. That made Elena go off.

"Caroline! How can you care for him? After everything he has done! He is nothing but a monster! He has nothing good about him!" she exclaimed. My teeth clenched.

"You know nothing about him! He isn't just a monster! He has humanity! He shows it to me! He is not the bad hybrid around me, Elena. He is just Niklaus Mikaelson, the lonely man whose father hated him, mother tried to kill him, and had two of his brothers killed because of us! I know you were trying to protect your brother, but he has been trying to do the same for centuries!"

"Caroline—" she started.

"No, Elena. Let him out or you're going to regret it." I said, turning to walk out the door.

**Klaus: **

I had been sitting in the same spot for hours. Just staring. The farthest I could walk was to the edge of the kitchen and back. I was about to call my witch when someone burst through the door. Bonnie.

"Well, well. The witch is back. Come to finish the job this time?" he asked, sarcastically. She spoke some words under her breath then looked up at me.

"You're free to go. You can thank Caroline." She hissed as she turned out the door. I stood in shock and surprise. Caroline came through the door and smiled.

"So, you coming or have you actually taking a liking to this living room." She teased. I still said nothing. "I guess it's pretty comfy, I could see—"

"Thank you." I whispered. She stopped talking and looked at me. I gave a little smile. She smiled back in return.

"You're welcome." She said back. "Now come on. Elijah is back and you're sister has been asking me where you were." She said. I nodded and followed her out.

**Caroline:**

I took Klaus back to his mansion. I got a weird feeling when we pulled up the house. I didn't want to leave him yet. I had never felt that…and it scared me.

"Thank you again, Caroline. I don't know why you did it after everything I've done." He said. I shook my head.

"You didn't deserve that. I know I haven't been the best person. I was used as your 'distraction' so they could kill you… and I felt bad about it that night. When we were sitting on the bench and you _dared_ me to take a chance. As soon as your hand touched your heart, like you were being staked… I felt scared. Scared that you were dying…" I whispered. He sat there, staring out the window. Suddenly, he took my hand. I looked at him with surprise. He just smiled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I have another dare for you, sweetheart." He said. I laughed and shook my head. "Go out with me." he whispered seductively. I bit my lip. "Come on, love. One date. That's all I ask."

"You got your date. The Miss Mystic Falls pageant." I said, fighting a smile. He raised his eyebrows.

"That was a formal date, love. I wanted this to be a fun date! Come on, Caroline. You know you want to." he said in his charming voice. "Get to know me…I dare you." he whispered, winking at me. I laughed.

"Fine, Mr. Mikaelson. One date." I said. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Tomorrow at 6." He said before he climbed out the car and went into the house. I sat there, smiling. I thought about what Elena said about him before…she had never been so wrong…

* * *

**uh oh! Is she falling for the big bad hybrid? Or is it an act? :o! haha! Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! You can message me if you have any questions or suggestions about it. If you ask about it, I might give spoilers ;) lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh, I'm seriously sorry for the errors in the other 2 chapters. I had some people point that out! I do re-read, but I am usually working on something else when I do this and apparently a few errors just get by me. I am so happy you guys are liking the story though! Any questions about it, message me or ask in the review! I will answer :D _**

**_ -VampireHybridFangs_**

* * *

**Klaus:**

I walked into the house to see Elijah and Rebekah fighting in the parlor. Sighing, I grabbed a glass from the table and threw it at the wall behind them. The glass shattered and they jumped, turning to look at me.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled as some splatters of the drink got on her.

"Niklaus, glad you showed up. Seems Rebekah has decided to team up with the Salvatores." He said calmly, but his eyes showed disappointment… and a little anger. I glanced at Rebekah.

"Rebekah? Why the change in teams, sweetheart?" I asked calmly.

"Nik, if I get closer to the Salvatores enough for them to trust me; enough for them to tell me their plans and me to find out where to get the cure, then I get the cure and they get nothing." She stated.

"They want the cure for Elena to be human again…"

"Not just for your hybrids, Nik. They want her human so the sire bond will be broken and Stefan gets his precious human back. If they don't get the cure they have to live with this forever."

"Either Stefan has to let her go or Damon does. The sire isn't broken until Damon lets her go…"

"Which means, that's some of their punishment for taking away our family." She hissed. Elijah nodded.

"Seems our sister is quite the scheme planner." He nodded in acceptance.

"What would be the rest of their punishment?" I asked, interested in my sisters plan.

"That, dear brother, is for you to decide." She said, smirking.

**Caroline:**

I don't know what scared me more; the fact that I said yes to a date with Klaus, or the fact that I'm excited for it. I loved this Klaus. The sweet, caring Klaus. I don't particularly like the evil side, but I accept it. I don't know why, after everything he has done, I forgive him and accept why he did it. My thoughts were stopped when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Tyler.

"Caroline! Why didn't you tell me you were back!" he said, pulling me in for a hug. I gave in, wrapping my arms around him. Tyler was kissing my neck and my hair, and it felt wrong. Why did it suddenly feel this way? I pulled back and forced a smile.

"Sorry, I meant too. Time got away from me, I guess." Lying was never a good talent of mine.

"You hungry? We could go get something to eat? Or stay in…" he smirked. I kept my fake smile in place.

"You know what, I'm actually hungry." I said. He lost his smile, but nodded. I grabbed my bag, shut the door, and followed him to his car.

We walked into the grill and the first thing I noticed was Klaus and Elijah sitting at the bar. This isn't going to be good. Tyler started leading me to the table where Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah were sitting. I looked up and caught Klaus' glare. I gave the best 'sorry' look I could make before sitting down. Tyler had his arm wrapped around my shoulders while Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Rebekah were eyeing me, curiously. They were the ones that knew I had been hanging around Klaus. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the name 'Klaus' flashing across the screen. I opened the text. '_Dinner with the boyfriend, love?' _I made a face. I looked up to see him staring at me from the bar. Elijah had suddenly disappeared. _'We need to talk about that.'_ I sent back. I looked up when my friends were laughing at something they had said.

"Care, you okay?" Elena asked. I nodded and smiled. I looked back at my phone to see the next message, '_You know where to find me ' _I finished eating lunch with everyone, deciding I would talk to Klaus. The drive back to my house was quite.

"I can stay, if you want." He said as we walked to my door.

"I think I'm just going to get ready for bed." I said. He looked disappointed.

"Care, I haven't seen you in days." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I smiled. but pushed him softly.

"I know. But I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I asked. He nodded and headed to his car. Once I was inside I grabbed my phone. '_Can you come over? We need to talk.'_

"Yes, love?" a voice came from behind. I jumped and turned around, clutching my chest.

"You scared me." I said, laughing. He smiled.

"So, what did you want to talk about, sweetheart? Your boyfriends back and you have to stop spending time with me, right?" he asked. I looked at him questionably.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

"You haven't broken up with him and you are supposed to be going on a date with me. I just assumed."

"You assumed wrong. I just don't know what we are yet." I said, looking down. "I like you. I thought I loved Tyler, but when he came by this morning and he hugged me, I was fine. But when he tried to kiss me, it felt completely wrong. And I don't know how I could love him a week ago and not now, I mean—" I was cut off by something I never imagined before. Okay, well maybe I have imagined this moment, just not like this. His lips were on mine. I froze as his hands came up to hold my face. I slowly raised my hands up to his neck. His moved to my waist and pulled me closer. The kiss wasn't harsh or rough, it was soft, sweet, passionate. Another thing that scared me? it felt right. Kissing him made me feel something I've never felt, not with Matt or Tyler. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. My eyes were still closed, as I breathed in his scent. Oh, how I loved his scent…

"You know how I feel. You know how he feels. Now, you just have to figure out how you feel." He said simply. Then he was gone. I touched my lips. The tingle was still there. I shook my head and smiled. I think I already know how I feel…

* * *

**Chapter 3, done! :) Hope you guys like it! Review and ask questions! :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so here is the fourth chapter. Hope you are still enjoying the story! Xx_

* * *

**Caroline: **

Today was the day. The day I was going to give both Klaus and Tyler their answers. I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. I nodded in approval and headed down the stairs. Mom was at the station, as usual, so I grabbed a bag of blood and drained it fast. I was about to head for the door when something grabbed my waist. I tried to scream, but a hand went over my mouth. I heard a chuckle and I knew who it was. I elbowed him in the ribs, his arms leaving my waist when I did. I turned around and scowled.

"How many times are you going to scare me until it stops being funny." I said dryly. He laughed again.

"Sorry, love. Hard opportunity to give up." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Bad morning, sweetheart?" he asked. I smirked back at him.

"It is now." I said. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Ouch. That one hurt." he said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Okay, anything you actually needed? Because if not, I'm going to be late for school." I said, turning to walk towards the door, but his hand grabbed my wrist and spun me back to him. His lips were on mine just as fast as it happened. I smiled against his lips and raised my hands to his hair. He pulled away, too quickly, and smiled at me.

"Just stopped by for that, love." He smiled. I laughed again.

"Aw, the big bad hybrid is showing his soft side." I teased. He frowned and I kissed his cheek. "Didn't say it was a bad thing, Klaus." I said, turning for the door again.

"Nik." He said. I turned to look at him. "You can call me Nik…" he whispered, looking up at me with something in his eyes I had never seen before. I smiled.

"See you later, Nik." I said. He smiled in return and I walked out the door.

I walked into school, not surprised to see Tyler standing by my locker. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey." He said, pulling me too him. He pecked me on the lips and I forced a smile.

"Hey back." I said. I opened my locker, grabbed my books, and looked back at him. "Listen… we need to talk, later. Meet me at the grill? After school?" I asked. He nodded. I walked past him and started heading to class.

After school I headed to the grill. Planning our conversation in my head. He was late, so I sat on the bench in front of the building. Suddenly Klaus was sitting next to me.

"You're not supposed to be here." I commented, looking at him. He just smiled.

"Didn't want you to be lonely, love." He smirked.

="No, you just missed me." I teased. He looked at me and said nothing. "Aw, that's it, isn't it? You missed me." I said again. He scowled.

"Let it go, Caroline." He said. I just laughed and nodded.

"Fine, Fine." I said. It got quite and I smiled again. "You missed me…" I teased again. He groaned and threw his head back. I was about to speak, when Tyler was suddenly in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled at Klaus.

"Tyler—" I said, but he just ignored me.

"Leave her alone. Come near her again, I will find a way to kill you." he threatened. Klaus stood up and looked at Tyler.

"Well, I believe that's her call, mate." He replied. I sighed and looked at Klaus.

"Just go." I said, giving him my 'sorry' look again. He nodded and flashed away. I turned to look at Tyler, who was still looking angry.

"Why was he sitting with you?" he finally asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Why, Caroline?" he asked. I looked down and started rubbing my hands together.

"Tyler…I…Klaus and I have been hanging out…" I started, but didn't get to finish.

"What? How could you! He sired me! He killed our friends! Caroline, he is evil!" Tyler started.

"So are we! We have all done things, Tyler!" I said back. He was shaking his head. "I think we should break up…" I whispered. He stopped and looked at me.

"Because of him?!" he yelled. My eyes started tearing up.

"Not just because of him, Ty." I said, but he was way past angry. He growled and grabbed my arm, forcefully. "Ow." I said. Suddenly his face shifted. "Tyler, what are you doing?" I asked scared. His lowered his head to my neck and bit down hard. I cried out in pain. He pulled away and dropped me to the floor. I cried. He suddenly saw what he had done.

"I'm…I'm… I'm sorry, Care. My anger—" he started, but I stopped him.

"What? Got the best of you?! Just leave, Tyler." I screamed.

"But—" "Leave!" I yelled again. He flashed and was gone. I sat there, crying, already feeling weak.

I got home and laid down on my bed. I could feel the burning spreading. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts, finding the name I wanted. It rang a few times until I heard his voice.

"Hello, love." Klaus said in his adorable accent.

"Nik." I sobbed in the middle of his name.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"Tyler…mad…bite…" that's all Klaus needed to hear. I heard my door open and saw Klaus entering. He pushed my hair off my neck and looked at the bite. I saw the anger and worry in his eyes.

"Nik…" I whispered. He looked at her. "I love when you show your humanity." I whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know how you can say that." he said, chuckling one of his sad chuckles.

"Because you show it to me." I whispered. "I can see that you're in love with me. And any capable of love…is capable of being saved." I whispered. Opening my eyes to see tears in his. Suddenly, the pain was worse. I started coughing and wheezing, Klaus was becoming blurry. Everything was going black.

**Klaus:**

"Caroline?" I asked. I saw that she wasn't responding. I panicked. I picked up her head and sat down behind her. I bite his wrist and put it to her mouth hoping and praying I wasn't too late. When she started to respond, relief swept over me. her hand grabbed my arm, softly. The other held my hand. My other hand ran threw her hair, soothing her. She pulled away and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Why are you always saving me?" she whispered, my blood making her sleepy.

"You said it yourself, sweetheart. I'm in love with you." I whispered into her ear.

**Caroline:**

I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to look at him and let him know I heard him, but my eyes wouldn't open. The last thing I felt was his lips on the side of my head.

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my eyes. I groaned and turned around, trying to get away from the bright rays, when my head hit something hard. I looked up to see Klaus sleeping next to me. I smiled. I then realized his arm was around my waist. I raised my head and kissed his jaw. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head. I shifted and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up, Nik." I whispered. He smiled. Since I knew he was awake I decided to go ahead and say what I wanted.

"I heard what you told me last night…" I whispered. He stilled. "And I think…maybe… I'm falling for you, Nik." I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me with shock.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! ;) Please dont hate me. haha! Hope you liked this chapter. If you didnt, please dont hate or anything. Review and ask questions 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Caroline:_

_I woke up to the sunlight shining in my eyes. I groaned and turned around, trying to get away from the bright rays, when my head hit something hard. I looked up to see Klaus sleeping next to me. I smiled. I then realized his arm was around my waist. I raised my head and kissed his jaw. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head. I shifted and kissed his cheek._

_"Wake up, Nik." I whispered. He smiled. Since I knew he was awake I decided to go ahead and say what I wanted._

_"I heard what you told me last night…" I whispered. He stilled. "And I think…maybe… I'm falling for you, Nik." I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me with shock._

**Klaus:**

I was frozen. The idea that a girl like Caroline, with so much light and beauty, could be falling in love with me was just crazy. I just stared at her, not knowing how to react. She stared right back at me.

"Please, say something, Nik." She whispered. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. She took my silence as a bad thing. She threw the sheets off her and started walking over to her window. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, looking out into the street. I sighed, threw the covers off of me and went to stand behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned against my chest. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You have no idea…how good that sound, Caroline." I whispered. She smiled and leaned her head on against my shoulder.

"So, how about that date I promised?" she asked, smiling. I smiled back down at her.

"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I am going over to your house and you are going to make me dinner and then we are going to watch movies." She said. I frowned.

"That's not what I would've planned as our first date, love." I said. She smiled.

"Fun date, remember? We have plenty of time for the fancy ones. Plus, we didn't get to have ours yesterday because of everything that happened…" She said. I smiled back at her.

"Fine. You will get your fun/relaxing date. One condition." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "I get to pick the first movie." I said. She scoffed.

"We'll see." She said.

**Caroline:**

Klaus had left so I could get ready for school. I knew there would be questions from everyone, but I didn't care. I was having a good morning. I was going to have a great night. Nobody is going to ruin that. I got dressed and headed downstairs to see my mom sitting at the counter.

"Hey. You aren't at work yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. They said they had someone to take my shift for a couple hours." She said. I nodded and headed for the fridge. I opened it and grabbed a blood bag. "So why was Klaus here this morning?" she asked. I froze. I turned around to see her looking at me seriously.

"He saved me again last night. Just stopped by to check to see if I was fine…" I said. She shook her head.

"I checked on you when I got home last night, Caroline. He was lying right next to you." she said. I sighed.

"Yes, fine. He stayed. But he really did save me. He was just making sure I was healing, mom. Nothing happened." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why did you need saving? Why were you hurt? What happened?" she asked.

"Tyler got mad. I was in the way…" I said, looking down at the blood bag in my hand. "He bit me and as you know, I needed Klaus' blood." I finished. She was just staring at me.

"Tyler hurt you?! Why? What happened there?" she asked. I groaned.

"I told him I wanted to break up with him… he didn't handle it well." I whispered.

"You broke up with him for Klaus, didn't you?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Mom, don't do that! He isn't all bad." I said.

"He is evil, Caroline! He is a monster." She said.

"And so am I! I've done things I'm not proud of. But it was just as bad as to what he did…" I said. She just stared at me.

"You have your humanity. That's why you aren't a monster." She said.

"He has humanity too. It may be buried deep down…but he shows it to me." I said, pleading her with my eyes. "Just please, give him a chance." I said. She sighed.

"I don't like it, Care. But if you are positive you want to try this…" she trailed off. I put my hands together in a pleasing manner. I gave her the eyes. "One chance. He gets once chance. If he ever hurts you, I will find a dagger and dagger him myself." She said. I laughed but nodded.

**Klaus:**

I walked through the door of my mansion, already hearing Rebekah going on about her high school activities for the day and seeing Elijah ignoring her and reading the paper.

"Niklaus." He acknowledge me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Elijah. Is our baby sister already annoying you?" I asked, knowing Rebekah hadn't gone far.

"For your information, Nik, I was talking about having to plan prom with Caroline. You know, that little blonde your obsessed with." She smirked. I glared at her.

"Now, now, Rebekah. Let us not tease Niklaus." Elijah responded.

"But, Lijah! Its so fun!" she answered.

"This is where I take my leave." I said, heading for my art studio.

**Caroline:**

I manage to make it the whole first period without talking to Elena or Bonnie. As soon as the bell rang, I almost ran for my locker. I grabbed my books for my next class. I turned and came face to face with Elena. I jumped back some and put a smile on my face.

"Elena! Hey." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"We need to talk." She said. I sighed.

"What about?" I asked.

"You know what, Caroline. How could you be seeing Klaus?" she asked. "How could you actually feel something for him?" she asked.

"The same way you can feel something for Damon." I hissed back. She looked shocked for a second and then mad.

"That's not fair, Caroline. Damon shows his humanity." She said.

"Yes. He shows it to you! And Klaus shows his to me. You should at least understand that, out of all people." I said, walking past her to get to my next class.

I got home, excited to get ready for tonight! I was packing some movies into a bag when there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door to see Klaus standing there. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here? There is still a couple hours until I was supposed to be over there." I said. He smiled.

"I was just coming to check on you. See how everything was today." He said. I smiled back.

"I got confronted by Elena." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"I little Elena didn't talk you out of doing this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not yet." I teased. He smirked.

"I also came by because I was wondering if you would come with me." he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know how the night of my family's ball?" he asked. I nodded. "You know how I showed up a few of my sketches?" he asked again. I nodded. "I wanted to show you the others… Not of nature, but of the people and things that I have had in my life in the past." He said. "A little but of me…" he said, finally meeting my eyes. I smiled.

"I would love to... I want to know everything about you." I whispered. He smiled a small smile.

"I think that's the part that scares me, love." He answered. I just smiled back at him.

"It scares me too…" I whispered.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! lol What drawings will he show her? Could it be his dark past or the light in his past? How will their date go after she sees? :O! lol Review! Message me and ask if you want! :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't updated in the past 3 days. I had a paper due and exams and so I was studying! :/ But here is a LATE valentines day chapter. Okay, well hope you like it._

* * *

**Caroline:**

Klaus pulled up to his mansion and stopped the car. He came around and opened the door for me and walked me to the house. He led me upstairs to a huge room full of paintings.

"This is my studio." He stated quietly. I looked around, amazed.

"You painted all these?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He let me look around a little more. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a sketch book that looked old and fragile. He flipped it open and looked up at me. "This is what I wanted to show you." he whispered. I walked over to him and looked down at the page. It was dated hundreds of years back. I studied it. It was of a wolf under the moon. "This was a wolf from the first time I saw them change. I was fascinated in werewolves and their transformations." He stated. I looked back at the paper and smiled. He flipped to the next page. It was of a little boy. I trailed my fingers over the picture and looked at him. "This was my little brother, Henrik." He whispered.

"What happened to him?" I whispered.

"I snuck out to see the wolves transform, not knowing that he was following behind me. They wolves saw him, and got to him before I could…" I could see the pain in his eyes as the memory filled his head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed tight, letting him know I was comforting him. He wrapped one arm around my back, the other flipping to the next page. It was of Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Esther. They were all crying in the drawing. Rebekah down on her knees with her hands over her mouth. Kol sitting beside her, a hand on her back, tears streaming down his face. Elijah, standing over both of them with his hands on Kol and Rebekah's backs. Also with tears streaming down. Esther, standing beside Elijah, crying with absolute anger, pain, and scared placed on her face. He flipped the page and I saw Tatia. I froze. The drawing was gorgeous. In the drawing she looked playful. Her eyes were bright with happiness, her curly hair was flared into the air.

"Tatia." I whispered. Klaus' arm squeezed my waist.

"This was actually a good memory." He laughed. "I wasn't courting her at the time. We had grown up together and sometimes like to hang out in a field that was behind our village." He said. I continued to look at the picture, when a question popped in my head.

"You loved her, right?" I asked. He looked down at me. He nodded.

"I suppose I did in a way. But any love I had for her died when she betrayed me." he said. I nodded.

"Would've thought you would be going after Elena then." I said. He laughed.

"What? Your first love looks just like her! Every guy goes for Elena first." I stated, regretting it once it was out of my mouth.

"Well, then they obviously can't see all the beauty I see in you." he whispered. I could tell there was a smirk on his face. I laughed. He flipped to the next page and it was of a horse. A beautiful horse. "This was my first horse. My father got angry with me and killed it. It was one of the first things I drew when I started drawing. I wanted to always remember…" he whispered. We finished flipping through the sketch book. He had showed me the light and dark moments of his life. He trusts me enough to let me get to know the real him. I'm glad he showed me these. We walked back downstairs where he led me into the kitchen. I gasped. The table was set. There was two candles in the middle of the table. I laughed softly, turning to look at him.

"Figured I could make it a fun and romantic kind of date." He said. I smiled, walked up to him, and kissed him. It was just a soft kiss, letting him know I appreciated everything. We ate dinner, and then headed for the living room. We argued over which movie, but I won. We were going to watch 'The Proposal" it wasn't all girly, but it wasn't gory either. He sat on the couch and I sat beside him. I got comfortable, pulling my legs under me, and leaning into Klaus. He placed his arm around my shoulders. We sat through the movie. Every now and then I would poke him and make sure he wasn't asleep. He would just laugh and kiss my head to reassure me he was watching. When the credits came around, I sat up and looked at him. I leaned and kissed him again. He pulled away and smiled, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I yelled, laughing. He came back with a rose.

"Happy Valentines Day, love." He said, handing me the rose. I smiled. I hadn't even thought about valentines today. I took the rose and wrapped my arms round his neck. He wrapped his around my waist to pull me closer. I pulled back and kissed him again. This time it wasn't soft. It was passionate. He kissed me back with just as much passion. I pulled away and smirked at the face he was making. He growled. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips again and laughed. He hugged me to him, pulling me down to the couch. I laughed and let him. I was sitting on his lap, looking at him. He kissed my forehead and I sighed happily. We sat there for a while, neither saying anything. Just enjoying each others company.

* * *

**Yes, it is shorter than the last ones. I just typed this really fast in the past hour! lol! I will try and make the next chapter longer and more interesting than this one. Review if ya liked it! 3**


End file.
